


Bane/Kaz Mafia

by T_fedishfreak



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013)
Genre: Alley Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bane has a big dick idk what to tell you, Bane is daddy idgaf, Blood Kink, Blue Balls, Chocha means vagina, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fanservice, Fingering, Gratuitous Smut, I decided to do a thing and wanted other people to appreciate it, Mask, Masks, Other, Painplay, Pet, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut for No Reason, Spit Kink, cgl undertones, daddy bane, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_fedishfreak/pseuds/T_fedishfreak
Summary: Purely for the smut. Bane has been gone from OC for two years acclimating his body to taking off his mask so he can fuck OC properly (among other reasons). No real context is given, just know they're being reunited and it's v intimate for them.**Can be read as OC or Reader** 1st person**
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU) & Reader, Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [T_fedishfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_fedishfreak/gifts).



> Things to know before jumping in: this is complete fanservice for me and going to be its own OG work later so enjoy it for what it is and I'll be happy to answer actual plot questions but likely you're not here for that so go enjoy you filthy heathen.
> 
> *Words used for anatomy: clit, chocha (Vagina), tits for those who might want to prefer knowing.

“I can take it off now.” His hand gently took mine coming up towards his chin as if to have me help him take it off but I gripped it with both of mine on instinct. I don’t know what I thought I could do, not with his strength the way it was, but I tightened my grip as if expecting him to make some sort of sudden movement.

The one and only time I had seen him without his mask it had taken months for his body to regulate back to normalcy. His mind was never quite right. He’d been gone these last two years, off in search of whatever the hell it was he needed to find solace in his own existence. I was left with a dying mother and no one to protect us here in Gotham. He brought my fingers to his mouth. Where I expected hard, cold metal like it had once been this new mask felt strangely warm. It breathed as if a part of Bane’s face itself, gently shifting with each of his breaths. It didn’t...feel like flesh, but like something pretending to be. It was like cartilage-smooth and soft.

“Let me show you, pet.”

My insides jerked towards the sound of his barely leashed emotion. I couldn’t tell if he was excited or angry and it lit up those dark places I tried to keep wrapped up tight, but Bane knew every button to push, even before I did. He cocked his head to the side. When I didn't move my hand from his grasp he nuzzled at the inside of my palm. I felt the black material warm and cool with his chest’s movements as if it was his own breath trickling in and out. It had never occurred to me that I’d never actually felt his breath on my skin. The illusion of it revved a craving I didn’t even know I had.

“Do you trust me?” His question was loaded with so much history between us, how could I say no?

I don’t know if he could perceive my nod, if I even did, or if he just  _ knew _ because he always seemed to know. As he guided my hand he lowered his voice, the gravely tones more pronounced by my hand’s proximity to his throat. The cool feel of his glove was a shocking contrast to the warmth of the hollow of his throat. I shivered, fear of the consequences and the desire to see him fully warred within me.

“There’s a lip, right here,” he took one finger and hooked it under a small flap that I would have never noticed, “It’ll sting, but I promise to make it worth it.”

The heat in his eyes blazed through me. Between my short, ragged breathing and the wetness pooling in between my legs, I had no doubt that he could make good on that promise. I wanted to close my eyes to settle my nerves but his hazel ones warned me not to. I ran my finger gently along the lip, feeling the vibration of his groan as his eyes swirled to green, the venom inside of him coming to the surface, but I didn’t look away. I let the sound of his strangled moan fill my brain with fuzz. My finger graced over a small, sharp pin and jerked back. 

“Press it.”

My eyes widened, “Press?”

He swallowed hard; it was the only thing that told me he wasn’t as calm and collected as he looked, “Everything worthy requires sacrifice.”

He didn’t have to say anything else. I would have done it regardless, but the weight of his words held my breath between its teeth. I bit my teeth against the sting watching as a drop of blood slid down, forcing my shaking hand to pull up the bottom of the mask and not lick the red stripe trembling down his throat. I looked back to Bane. His eyes held a barely contained monster. There was a hiss and I felt the mask, like it had been suction cupped to his face, give a little. I tugged it up and felt the weight of it in my hand.

Before I could remove the mask fully his hands shot up, gripping my head. His hands slid through my curls. He pulled on the strands, making me whimper. 

“Just remember...I did this for you.”

I couldn’t begin to make sense of his words, just tried not to moan at the tight pressure prickling at the roots of my hair. My chest felt like it would explode with anticipation. When I didn’t say anything he tugged up a little. I lifted up onto my tiptoes with a small sound. 

“Do you understand?” 

I nodded, my breathing shaky and my body on fire for more, “Yes.”

“Everything I do is for you.”

I swallowed as his hands gentled on my scalp. He rubbed slow circles down to my neck, his own ragged breath falling hot, spilling from around the mask as I slowly lowered my hand down. I couldn’t tell which of us was more nervous. His breaths came out rough, dragging from deep in his belly. I couldn’t shift my gaze from his mouth. I barely even noticed as he took the mask out of my hands, let alone tell you where he put it. I reached up to caress the space around his lips. Some parts were smooth, like rubber or even plastic; others parts were raised and rough, deep scars tying around one another. The skin of his lips burned bright against the light discoloration of his face. 

He didn’t say anything, didn’t move as I ran my fingers along every smooth crevice or jagged edge. The lines crossed into the scars left from his old mask, the ones where his skin had embedded into the cold metal I was so used to. He stood still, frozen but for the heavy fall of his chest. All I could see was the desperation in his face the first time I told him I wanted to kiss him. He was like a wild animal, ready to strike out at the first sign of danger. I could feel it in my own body, his desire to move, his anticipation, but he stayed frozen in place. I rose up on my toes, felt the hitch in his breath as I looked into his eyes; gently brushed my lips across his cheek. I laid a small kiss beside the corner of his mouth where his breathing was rattling through his chest; a kiss above his perfect, beautiful lips. 

The monster he had been caging erupted from inside him. My back hit the cold wall behind us, one of his hands cupping the back of my head and the other lifting underneath me effortlessly as he stood. I wrapped my legs around him, gripping his torso as best I could. His lips were punishing against mine, his teeth dragging my bottom lip out. He bit down, making me squeal from the pain, I bucked against him. He growled pressing harder into me from every side and the pain started pooling into pleasure in my body. I knew the moment he tasted the metallic tang of my blood because his tongue started tangling with mine. 

I moaned into his mouth. My lips burned, but I pushed it aside as he brought the hand that had been supporting under my ass to the wall next to us. I whimpered against him as he boxed me in, his leg coming up between mine rubbing enough to make me see stars. To have him crowding me like this, nothing but him filling my space left me panting. When I thought I couldn’t breathe anymore his lips trailed down my neck, biting at the earrings filling my lobe. I had a moment of panic, wondering if he would rip them out with his teeth in his frenzy but he shifted down my jaw, nibbling and sucking the skin like a man possessed.

My hands ripped at his vest. He leaned back, making quick work of the velcro, and lifted it off of himself. The black tank left shortly after. I nearly sobbed at the perfect lines of his body. A body I hadn’t been able to touch, taste, or smell for two years. 

“I need you inside me,” My voice was a whisper, a barely faint breath, but he had heard me. 

He growled against my neck, knocking one hand into the wall beside me. My chocha clenched at the sound. 

“Please,” my hands gripped his shoulders. 

My lips dipped down to his again, not nearly satisfied enough with the taste I’d gotten. He shifted me again, wrapping my legs tighter around him if it were even possible. His hands grabbed my ass and kneaded the flesh there getting dangerously close to exactly where I wanted him. He lowered me gently but then shoved my shoulders down to a lying position. His hands slipped into the sides of my pants, sliding them down quickly. His eyes smoldered at the lack of underwear and he raised a brow. I licked my lips, unable to say anything. His jaw tightened, a grunt slipping between his lips but he didn’t say anything. He lowered his towering body to the side of the bed, both of his hands coming up under my legs and dragging me down the center. I yipped, trying to struggle up but once he had a grip on me it was like moving concrete. His arms snaked around me as he held my hips in his grip, biting down on the flesh of my inner thighs. 

“Bane-”

“I have wanted this since the moment I saw you.” He rasped. I couldn’t tell if it was from pain or from pleasure, “I’ve had years to dream of a moment of touching my lips to yours...you’ll give me this.”

I nodded, my elbows behind me holding my body up enough to see his face lower, his eyes fully green now, glowing. My stomach tightened at the sight of him laying his head against my thigh. His breathing was choppy, his eyes pinched and I knew he was at war with the pain. Before I could say anything to him about it, to ask him to put the mask back on, I felt his breath on me. 

He wasted no time. I don't know if I had expected him to want to start slow if I had imagined he would move softly between my folds, but what I got was altogether different. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses over me before sliding his tongue from my opening to my clit. I didn’t expect the fire that started between my legs. The painful heat spread everywhere Bane licked, his rough tongue against the hot skin he was laving and sucking. 

“Oh, God.” I couldn’t tell if I was praying for more or crying for it to stop. 

“God is not here, pet.”

A desperate sound escaped me, my hips thrusting up as the burning turned into an inferno. Every lick of his tongue felt like a log to the lustful blaze and left me breathless. 

“Bane, fuck-”

“That’s right,” he whispered against my chocha, dragging that fucking tongue down past my center to my ass, “It’s just me, here.”

“Please,” I whimpered, “Please…”

He nuzzled his nose against my opening, biting down on the tender flesh gently, more gentle than he had ever been before making me cry out for more. He chuckled, a rough and jagged sound that sent tingles down my skin as he kissed across my thighs and folds before diving back in. Each time he lifted his tongue away the fire died and every time he pressed it to my skin I was consumed. Caught between weeping and screaming, unable to tell why my breath was catching. Was it pain or was it the hot flames of my lust stealing my breath? I couldn’t tell. All I knew was that I needed more of him filling me. When his tongue took up space inside me, probing, I screamed. His grip tightened on my hips so all I could do was voice every drop of pleasure, my hands fisting in the sheets, gripping tight. 

Bane took his time; none of my crying or pleading coming close to swaying him. He seemed content to stay right where he was as my heart tried to pound its way out of my chest. My lungs couldn’t hold any more air for my screams by the time he decided to bring his fingers around, spreading my lips so he could press more open-mouthed kisses to my chocha. He slid his thumb around my clit gently, making my hips buck. His fingers slicked up and down my folds, before slipping a finger inside. 

I whimpered, too lush to move or ask for him to stop, but I could feel the tickling in the bottom of my feet that said he was going to keep edging me until he was done. I felt a second finger filling me and brushing against the spongy spot that nearly ejected my soul out of my body. He shifted his face next to mine, not stopping his gentle thrusting. His lips caught mine in a stinging kiss and I felt my energy stirring back up. It was so different from the rough fucking I so desperately craved, not that I knew if my body could handle it at this point even if I tried. 

“I’m going to devour you, little pet. I want to consume your screams as you fall apart in my arms, while you’re spilling all over my hands like you have a million times before.”

I choked back a sob, shaking my head slightly. My hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling his face to mine again, biting and sucking at his thick bottom lip. His fingers inside me were like a tease of the real thing. Being as tall, being as  _ big _ as Bane was...there was nothing that could compare to him thrusting inside me, no matter how good it felt for his fingers to be softly stroking, beckoning my lust to pool and collect down my thighs. He lifted his face away from me, brushing his lips down my ear, and pulled his fingers out of me. He licked the tips, his tongue slicking around each before catching my eye and shoving them in all my mouth without preamble. I moaned against the sweet tang of my own juices and sucked his fingers hard, the size of them all stretching my mouth. I felt the line of spit spilling down my chin, making him groan.

His eyes, green flames that threatened to burn me, flared brightly, “I’m going to rip every last breath from that pretty little mouth, pet, and I’m going to replace it with mine. There will be nothing left between us.” 

He stretched his fingers apart before slipping them out of my mouth. The skin around my lips felt stretched and tight, leaving me with a flood of memories of every time he’d forced my mouth down his thick shaft. I moaned, my legs clenching against the need that I felt pooling at the thought. Bane sat up on the bed and grabbed my hips, bringing me to lay underneath him. My legs fell open around his waist. He took a moment to run his hands up and down my skin, paying extra attention to the space between the crux of my thigh and my hip; the one place he knew would drive me over the edge. Feeling his smooth, cool fingertips there sent my mind spiraling. I was so hot, my body prickling and flushed with its arousal but he still found a way to look unaffected. It was criminal.

Once he had me where he wanted me, legs draped, core exposed, he lowered himself over me. Using a hand to balance himself on the bed and one under my back lifting my hips to his he ducked his head and kissed me. My lips prickled and stung, but I didn’t care if I was dying, nothing was going to stop me from having him inside me one more time. I gasped at the feel of him, slick and wet, sliding up and down the length of my chocha before he slowly inched his way in. I squirmed underneath him, shifting my hips, pushing past the slight burn of him stretching me slowly. He used a hand to keep my hips up, tucked right under his as he lowered further and further into me. I groaned, every time he stretched me tighter, every time the burn turned into slick, full heat; he panted above me, shaking with the effort to keep his movements slow and controlled. I fucking loved it. Loved that there was a way that I could affect him just as much as he affected me. 

He thrust himself inside me the same time he thrust his tongue between my lips. If he was trying to kill me, only to resurrect me, he was going to succeed. He wanted my breath? It was his. When he filled me to the brim, catching every moan and whimper in my mouth before thrusting further, he started picking up the pace.

There was nothing that belonged to me anymore, not when he was rolling his hips the way he was and certainly not when he was kissing me with such a passion I thought I would burn from the inside out. His groans got louder, and his hips moved faster while all I could do was run my fingers over his scalp and grab hold of his neck, crying out with every stroke. I could feel his breathing shift, could feel him faltering in his movements. It was like no time had passed between us. 

I squeezed at his shoulders, “Let me on top, Bane, please.”

He shook his head, his lips coming down to kiss the column of my throat, but I didn’t let it go, I licked up the top shell of his ear, “I want to be on top of you when you come inside me.”

He jerked his head to the side, his eyes squeezed shut. I could see him trying to hold back, trying not to let himself go that far, but I wanted it all. I’d waited so long for him to come back to give up hope of ever seeing him again. I’d be damned if I wasn’t going to milk every ounce I could out of this encounter. Literally. I ran my hands down his back, squeezing and kneading at the muscles there before trying to lift myself up. He growled low, a warning, but I just nipped at his lips with a small sound. I squeezed my inner muscles, feeling them clenching around him, hitting just a little tighter as he pushed through the delicate flesh. We both moaned at the pressure, the extra tightness that filled my center had my eyes rolling and clenching shut. 

“Please, Papi,” I breathed against the crest of his ear; he shuddered, “Please, let me on top.”

There was a lurch in my stomach before I was on my knees, straddling his thick waist. He laid his back against the headboard. His neck strained with the effort to keep himself from grabbing my hips and just lifting against me like he’d done so often before, taking his pleasure freely. It felt so good, so fucking good to have him filling me like this. His length left me biting my lip against the prickle of pain I felt in my lower stomach. His thickness...it would take me a while to get used to his size again, but it was nothing short of delicious. 

I felt my face pull tight with pleasure. He grunted, one of his hands at my hip, the other going to my curls. He slid his fingers under the back of my head and fisted his hand there before pulling me close to his face, barely brushing his lips against mine. 

“Dance for me, pet,” he breathed, “Put on a show and remind me that you belong on top.”

I whimpered against him but shifted my hips against his. When he set his other hand to sit against that special place on my hip I about lost my mind. I wanted him to grab my hips with both hands and thrust himself into me without any consideration for anything else. I wanted him to  _ use me _ , mind, body, and soul, for his own needs and tell me exactly how much I would like it. He ducked his head to catch a nipple in my mouth, before clasping the bar in his teeth. I gasped at the warmth there, but then he was releasing it and blowing on the sensitive nub. He did it again, over and over alternating between my tits. I couldn't stop the mewling sounds that were ripped from me. I ground my hips against him, running my hands up and down his chest and abs. 

I worshiped his body the way he’d done mine countless times. It was hard at first, to find a rhythm with my thighs spread so wide. He was just so fucking  _ big _ , not just his dick, but everything. His hands, his legs, his waist. I worked his cock between my folds before lowering myself right back down onto his thickness, feeling the muscles working overtime to accommodate the movements. I filled myself, my hands gripping his shoulders, as I danced on his lap. His hands stayed cupping my breasts, playing with the little bar, sometimes twisting to make me jump a little. 

I felt his breathing change, the shorter the breaths got the rougher he became with my nipples. His movements with his hips became sharper until he was, again, the one directing everything. He lifted me up, his hands on my ass, squeezing and filling me with his cock. Sounds ripped from me with every thrust, and I could just pray he would stay right where he was at as he came. I could feel it, the energy built up between us so thick it was consuming, choking us with its vice-like talons. 

“I’m going to-fuck-”

“Yes, please Bane, come inside me,” I begged, my hands lifted to his shoulders, arms wrapping around him.

“I can't-”

“Give me  _ everything,  _ Bane, make me yours.”

The sound that erupted from him was savage. He thrust up, his groan turning into a low growl. His hands brought me down as he thrust inside me, grinding his hips into mine. I screamed out at the sharp, burning sensation, but held onto him, shaking and sobbing with my own release as I felt him fill me with his cum. I lay limp over his chest, a muscle in my leg twitching and thumping as the warmth inside me filled my body with tingles. The burn between my thighs was hot and thick. I wondered briefly if it might be from more than Bane’s thickness.

“That was-”

“Precious. I will cherish this for as long as I’m breathing.”

I smiled at Bane’s choice of words, and panted out a small, “Yes.”

I felt Bane softening inside me, not that it made much of a difference, and the ache between my thighs was becoming uncomfortable. He shifted, lifting me off of him and setting me down, tucking me into the crook of his arm before he reached over to one of the nightstands and grasped the mask. He didn’t look at me, but pressed a kiss to my forehead and before I could protest slipped the mask back over his lips. 

There was a hiss and the mask was back on, sealed tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, v little plot, but I really wanted a little more from mean daddy Bane so here we are. 
> 
> Translations:  
> “Que buena mamacita.”/ What a good little mama  
> Munequita hermosa/Pretty little doll  
> “Si que?”/Yes what?  
> Papi/Daddy
> 
> I'm hella not super fluent in Spanish and most of what I did learn growing up is super informal and slangish, so if ya'll have better translations hit me up.

There was a moment of disorientation when my eyes popped open. My breath caught momentarily as if I was expecting something to happen. I wasn’t entirely sure what woke me, but the heavy crash of thunder outside the window wall was a pretty safe guess. Lighting crackled, illuminating, briefly the unfinished walls and bare rafters. Another explosion of light and sound had me sitting up. I pulled the sheet up over my chest, looking around the empty room. Bane’s spot in the bed was cold and permanently dipped in, my phone nestled in the crater. 

I reached over, tapping the cracked screen a few times, and held the side button down for a few seconds when it didn’t immediately flash to life. I sighed, assuming it had fallen at some point in the night, but I could only hope that it would still be in working order if I plugged it in. I gathered up the sheet around me and slid off the bed, taking in how gargantuan it really was. I had never stayed overnight with Bane, before he left I hadn’t been sure he  _ had  _ a home to go to. He had always come to me wherever I had been: car, school, home...alleyway. My moan was soft, barely audible as I made my way across the room with a familiar ache between my legs. I pressed my thighs together and took a few deep breaths, relishing the feel of being sore and swollen from a good fucking, but wondered how long it would take to get re-acclimated to Bane’s size. 

My clothes were folded neatly on a short desk that sat by the unrailed stairs. I looked over the edge with a gulp. It was going to be a slow process getting down each of those without letting the panic clawing at my throat win out. The pants were dusty, but dry and at least didn’t smell like wet dog. My shirt must not have survived because in its place was a sweater of Bane’s, a black hooded piece that despite my own hips and tummy, fell low to my knees. I pocketed the phone, debating if I should stick around or leave. There were a lot of unknowns still for me, not least of which was the fact someone apparently wanted to get a hold of me badly enough to hire someone like Bane to find me. And he’d found me quick, hadn't he? It wasn’t exactly like I was hiding, aside from Kaz’s non-stop worry about _ -son of a bitch _ . Kaz had probably had an absolute shit fit when I hadn’t shown up to the gala last night. Had probably tried calling me a million times too, I could guess. 

Slowly and carefully crawling down the open stairs I made the executive decision that if Bane wanted me, he would find me. I didn’t have time to worry about the fact we hadn’t gotten all the important bits out of the way before we got...side-tracked. I trusted he would be able to snatch me up at any given moment and we’d be able to come up with a game plan. For now, I was God only knows where, Bane was MIA and I likely had very little time before someone figured out I wasn’t going to be delivered properly if Bane had any say in it.

It was amazing that I was able to find my way out of the building, but somehow I wound up on the fringes of Gotham's industrial streets. Not somewhere I wanted to be by myself and somewhere I actively avoided unless I was with Kaz or Bane. I fought my way through puddles and litter, sticking to the edges of the shadows rather than diving into them. There were some things that lurked there that I knew I was no match for and I wasn’t intending to find out just how unequipped I was to deal with them. 

The sounds and motions of humans rolled in as I pushed my way further and further into the city, but somehow I still felt  _ hunted;  _ as if every step I took was closer to being my last. I tried to shake it off, there were people now, milling about, stumbling out of bars and clubs but no one was familiar and I hadn’t passed the same face twice. I pulled the hood tighter over my curls, sneaking a peak behind me. There was whooping and car horns in the distance, an engine revving as it passed but nothing out of the ordinary. 

There was a tinkling, like glass falling as I passed one of the dark alleyways. It didn’t matter if I looked absolutely bananas, I ran. The sound of my docs pounding the pavement was drowned out by the heavy downpour and sirens racing me. I didn’t look back, didn’t bother checking what could have sent my blood cold and my heart beating. I just knew someone else was behind me and I was going to put as much space between myself and them as I could manage. Street signs blurred, the buildings all looking the same until I rounded the corner. 

My feet flew out from under me. My head spun as I found myself upright against a wall, a thick, gloved hand over my face. I kicked out instinctually, but when another impossibly large hand gripped my ankle like concrete I nearly sobbed in relief. I bit down at the calloused fingers that crept their way into my mouth. Rain beat down heavily on the overhang above us as Bane wrapped my leg around his waist. He lifted me, settling his hips into mine as he nuzzled the skin of my throat. My arms wrapped around his neck as my heart tried to relearn a decent rhythm. 

“Why were you running, mija?”

“I was running,” I laughed, breathlessly, “Because I thought you were a maniac.”

He looked up at me from underneath his lids, “Do you not think so?”

My breathing faltered, “Not one that scares me.”

“No?” his fingers wrapped around my throat; I gulped, a small sound strangled its way up from under his hand, “Pity. Next time I will have to try harder.”

My laugh was breathless and high-pitched, “Or you could just kiss me.”

_ And finger me. And fuck me.  _

It was like he could read my thoughts. He inhaled deeply, dragging me closer towards him. His face crowding my vision. His fingers tightened when he pulled me in closer and all I could do was grip his wrists while the flood in my pants raged.

“I like it when you’re scared like this. I like when I can see you struggle for your breath, and when you wonder if I’ll take it just a little too far but you trust me just enough to find out. I love the smell when you’re not sure if you are afraid for your life or for that slit between your legs.”

I gasped when his fingers brushed between my legs at just that very spot. I could feel the wetness that had pooled, and when he brought his fingers up to my lips I had no choice but to take them in my mouth. 

“Que buena mamacita.” I could feel the warmth of his breath through his mask against my ear as he leaned in close, “I’m going to set you down and you are going to turn around. You’re going to put your hands behind your back and you  _ will _ stay quiet.”

Hand still gripping my throat he shifted his body to a knee and released me. He didn’t release my neck, and his fingers were still in my mouth. I kept my hands on his wrists, for whatever good it would do me. He looked at me for a moment, watching me. My gaze was on his, my head tilted up. I ran my tongue along the seams of his fingers in long, languid movements. Taking his fingers was nearly as satisfying as having his dick in my mouth. I nipped at his knuckles where the leather of his gloves started, bobbing my head gently against his hands. He pressed at the pulse that was thudding under my jaw with a low growl. It started deep in his belly and reverberated out until it was louder than the rain pouring around us. The set of his jaw promised punishment in the most delicious, the most dangerous way. I ignored the warning. 

With the little bit I could move I sucked his fingers, bringing them deep enough to gag. I let myself relax into the movements of using him. Imagining it was his cock in my mouth left my body feeling light, and tingly. When he pressed closer to me I could feel his thick length against me. I ground against him with a whimper, looking up from underneath my lashes in that way that I knew he fucking loved. The pulse throughout my body was thick, heavy, making me feel drunk on his reactions. 

His voice was barely audible around the cacophony of the city around us, “Do you like making me lose control of myself?”

I giggled, nipping at his knuckles again, and sucked harder. 

“And you think this gives you power over me?” I heard the warning in his voice but chose to ignore it, desperately wanting the consequences. 

Instead, I just batted my lashes, letting a little bit of spit collect in my mouth before bobbing my head up again and catching further on his fingers. He gripped me by the jaw, his thumb hooking under my tongue as he held me there, “Answer me.”

“Yes.” I choked when he lifted my jaw higher.

He laughed a rough, malicious sound that sent shivers down my spine. It was the same laugh I’d heard from him as he ripped men apart. Savage and unadulterated pleasure in its lust for conquest and blood. I had been baiting him into a reaction; it shouldn’t have surprised me when I wound up face against the brick with one of his large hands in my hair pulling against the curls.

“Do you feel in charge?”

He tightened his grip on my hair, making me wince, “I’m not the one getting hot and bothered.”

He scoffed, and I shut my eyes against the onslaught I felt snowballing out of my control.

“The smell coming off of you would say otherwise, munequita hermosa. I am willing to bet that you are just dripping between your legs, aren’t you?”

I didn’t say anything; barely dared to move. Any and all bravado I had considered holding fled as soon as he set his masked mouth to my ear and growled a low, “Answer.”

“Yes.” I gasped, my body squirmed under his as I instinctively tried to shift closer to the wall in front of me to put space between us. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Properly now.”

I wracked my brain trying to remember the rules that had come so easily to me before he had left. I had spoken clearly? Used  _ sir _ albeit slowly. The dawning recognition of a missed rule sprung to mind, “Si.”

“Si que?” He asked, bringing a hand to palm my ass. 

“Si, papi.” My voice was breathy and uneven. Images of Bane making me repeat Spanish drills perfectly as  _ he  _ drilled into me brought a whole new level of heat to my already flushed cheeks.

He pulled my hands from where they had been in front of me and positioned them for me to clasp behind my back. The movement had my nipples against the cold, hard wall in front of me. I whimpered against it shifting around before a loud smack broke on my ass, pulling a gasp from me. The stinging had me gritting my teeth. 

“What do you say?”

I groaned at the heat collecting under his palm as he rubbed and squeezed my ass cheek and shook my head. There was another smack and the fire quickly spread to the other side of my ass.

I gasped out a pitiful, “Thank you, sir.”

“Good. Now, be still, do you understand?”

I nodded, my face scraping lightly against the building, hands clasped behind my back, holding each wrist.

Bane made quick work of my pants, pulling them down below my knees. I heard my phone clatter to the ground, but ignored it, feeling the need build up inside me for the man who had inflamed me as quickly as he had come and gone from my life. I heard him behind me, his voice rough against the smooth pattering of the rain around us.

“How many people do you think have passed this very alley, and seen you this way?”

I closed my eyes against the onslaught of thoughts and images of people just feet away from us moving about their lives without so much as a glance to the shadows that encased us. The idea of someone’s eyes, just for a moment, slipping past the dark to see me with my pants around my ankles, Bane towering over me as he slid inside, had me aching. 

He tapped the edge of my boots, his masked nose nuzzling into my hip as he did. I scrambled to widen my stance, ready for him to take me, “Which hole should I use this time?”

I stiffened. Was I ready to have him again? Yes. Was I ready to have him rail me against this fucked up brick slab? Obviously. Was I ready for him to decimate my ass in public with very little time to prepare?  _ Not likely _ . Not oblivious to my plight he chuckled, a dark and delicious sound, that sent my head back and had my knees absolutely, devastatingly weak.

“Calm down, pet now is not the time for fear. That comes later. When I enter your ass again, I want you screaming for me. Today you will stay quiet as you were told, yes?”

I relaxed marginally, nodding. He stood, taking my hair in one hand, slowly trailing his other down the length of my back. He adjusted me, his hand gripping my hip and pulling me closer to him, his body bent over mine, shielding me from the cold of the rain. His fingertips hovered above my chocha, gently stroking the outer lips, letting his fingers dip between them as I struggled not to push back against his hand. He teased, letting my wetness guide his motions without applying any extra pressure. I bit my lip against the whimper I felt building, waiting to burst out as soon as the sensation became too much. His fingers were slow, languid, and soothing against me as he hovered over where I wanted him most. I needed the hot and fast rhythm of him but steadied myself with the knowledge he would rip it away if I didn’t keep still. My fingers clutched at my wrists, nails digging into the skin to keep me from moaning out loud with every curl of his fingers.

“Bring it back, slowly.” He said without stopping. 

I tilted my hips back, my face prickling from the rough stone before he slid a thick finger inside me. I gasped, mouth hung open in a silent scream I couldn’t let loose. Just one finger was thick against the used muscles. He rewarded me with a second finger, curling them as he chuckled. He brushed against my temple with his mask; the gravel of his soft laugh, topped with the warmth of his breath behind the mask left me shaking. The fuzz in my head grew, the tugging in my stomach turning into a whirlpool of lustful energy swirling and emptying through me. He pulled my hair back further, exposing my throat to him and arching my body. My muscles screamed, but I held them, pushing against him and filling myself with his fingers.

If he let go, even an inch, I would go crashing into the brick in front of me. My balance at this angle was nonexistent, the fluttering in my stomach making it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything but keeping my legs from completely collapsing under me. 

His fingers moved faster against me, “I could stop right here, you know. Build you up until you are absolutely falling apart in my hands and make you wait for your next orgasm like you’re making me wait for mine.”

That very same build-up that was happening as he spoke lurched through to my clit. I shook my head, but he tightened his grip, stopping any movement I could have made.

“No? Why is that pet? If you’re allowed to be a tease, why should I not as well?” He found the spot that only he and Kaz had ever been able to effectively touch and I fucking shook. My body was sweating, despite the cool, dampness of our surroundings, “You may speak.”

“I didn’t-”

“Didn’t what, pet? Did you not think about the consequences of putting your lips around my fingers like that without finishing the job?”

“No-”

“No. I didn’t think you did, but next time, you will.”

Gently as if to soften the blow, he slid his fingers from my center. A sob broke from me as my hands slapped against the brick. Bane let go of my hair and let me lay pathetically against the rough, dirty wall. He bent down and began to pull my pants up but I ripped away from him. Furious and aching and needy I jerked the damn things up over my hips, my back still to him. It was  _ embarrassing _ to feel the ache still between my legs that  _ he  _ allowed there. 

I didn’t even dare hazard a glance at him, not with the smug sense of superiority he held in the air around him. And who the fuck was I kidding to think he wasn’t right for it? He had gotten the upper hand, hadn’t he? We were both achy and needy now, but he at least got to be on top of this one. If he was having any sort of trouble with his damn libido then he wasn’t showing it, though and that had my gears grinding all sort of ways. He held his hand out to me and I nearly pushed it away like it was contagious, but in it, he held my cracked phone. I snatched the little black box from him, expecting a retort back about “manners” or some other such bullshit but the full-bellied fucking maniacal laugh that reverberated off of the alley was considerably worse. I slid my phone back into my pocket with a growl and tucked my hair into the hoodie again before flipping him off and storming past the dumpster to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll don't mind if I just post things as I like, plot wise shit is fucked, but I figure ya'll ain't here for that, are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was just writing smut for myself because it wouldn't leave me alone but there's a whole ass story to it now. This was obviously the priority though, so if you like it and want more be it smut or backstory let me know.


End file.
